Pikmin: Before Olimar
Plot for Pikmin: Before Olimar In Pikmin: Before Olimar, (this takes place some time in the time-line.) when Olimar comes home, he goes 'STRAIGHT '''to bed. He's ''very exhausted. While sleeping, Olimar dreams about life on the Pikmin planet before he came. The player then controls a Pikmin, controlling other Pikmin to kill a Red Bulborb. Olimar then dream about the Pikmin discovering new lifeforms on the planet (new Pikmin and enemies). The player must find all of the new to save them from going extinct, while avoiding enemies. Controls This game is for the Nintendo Wii. Your able to use either the Nintendo GameCube controller or the Wii remote with motion plus and Nunchuk. The Gamecube controls are the same, and the Wii remote controls are almost the same as New Play Control! version. Now, buttons 1 and 2 on the Wii remote makes the player change to different color Pikmin. Enemies, levels, and Pikmin The game will have all previous enemies, levels and Pikmin, and lots of new stuff. These new Pikmin can only be made by treasures. Treasures Treasures can make Brown Pikmin , Green Pikmin ,and Pink Pikmin if it is brought to their color Onion. Treasures appear more often than in Pikmin 2, which makes getting new Pikmin easier. The new treasures are: * Raspberry = 4 Pink Pikmin, 3 Green and Brown Pikmin * Pencil = 7 Brown Pikmin, 5 Pink Pikmin, 2 Green Pikmin * Pen = 6 Green Pikmin, 3 Pink and Brown Pikmin * Pikmin stuffed animal = 9 Green, Brown, and Pink Pikmin * Banana = 4 Green, Brown, and Pink Pikmin Areas * Valley of Repose * Awakening Wood * Perplexing Pool * Wistful Wild Returning Enemies * Red Bulborb * Hairy Bulborb * Orange Bulborb * Fiery Bulblax * Emperor Bulblax * Empress Bulblax * Bulborb Larva * Spotty Bulbear * Dwarf Bulbear * Water Dumple * Fiery Blowhog * Watery Blowhog * Puffy Blowhog * Withering Blowhog * Armored Cannon Beetle Larva * Decorated Cannon Beetle * Armored Cannon Beetle * Iridescent Glint Beetle * Iridescent Flint Beetle * Doodlebug * Breadbug * Giant Breadbug * Dwarf Red Bulborb * Snow Bulborb * Dwarf Orange Bulborb * Female Sheargrub * Male Sheargrub * Shearwig * Cloaking Burrow-nit * Ravenous Whiskerpillar * Anode Beetle * Hermit Crawmad * Careening Dirigibug * Swooping Snitchbug * Bumbling Snitchbug * Antenna Beetle * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat * Greater Spotted Jellyfloat * Fiery Dweevil * Anode Dweevil * Caustic Dweevil * Munge Dweevil * Volatile Dweevil * Titan Dweevil * Toady Bloyster * Ranging Bloyster * Wogpole * Wollywog * Yellow Wollywog * Unmarked Spectralids * Skitter Leaf * Creeping Chrysanthemum * Honeywisp * Burrowing Snagret * Pileated Snagret * Beady Long Legs * Raging Long Legs * Man-at-Legs * Segmented Crawbster * Puffstool * Gatling Groink * Mitite * Mamuta * Waterwraith * Goolix * Smoky Progg New Enemies * Colorless Bulbear * Black Bulberry * Flying Red Bulborb Returning Pikmin * Red Pikmin * Yellow Pikmin * Blue Pikmin * Purple Pikmin * White Pikmin New Pikmin Types * Brown Pikmin - Can kill enemies from inside, turn into other Pikmin, and see Colorless Bulbears * Green Pikmin - Blends in with the environment, enemies cannot eat them * Pink Pikmin - Have the ability to fly (not done yet)-- Category:Non-Canon Games